The present invention relates to a facsimile machine, printer or similar image recorder of the kind using a recording paper in the form of a roll and, more particularly, to a decurling device capable of decurling a paper paid out from a roll effectively with a simple construction.
It has been customary with an image recorder of the kind described to use a recording paper implemented as a roll. The problem with a rolled paper is that transportability and stackability are low due to curls particular thereto. To eliminate this problem, the image recorder is usually provided with a decurling device for straightening out the paper. While various types of decurling devices have heretofore been proposed, each of them has merits and demerits.